The use of conventional wind chimes to produce pleasing sounds in response to air movement is very well known. Although such wind chimes exist in many different structural configurations, they typically include one or more suspended vanes. In response to sufficient air motion, the vanes collide against one another and/or against a proximate housing, and produce sound determined primarily by the natural frequency of the colliding members.